


All About Ego

by MillenniumB8con



Series: DCU drabbles [3]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, dick jokes and Dick jokes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumB8con/pseuds/MillenniumB8con





	All About Ego

事情开始于一个简简单单的涂鸦：在公园街一面毫不起眼的墙上，字样用的充满女性主义气息的Lady Pink，昭然书有“红罩头有大屌”一句。

 

就像是水面投入了一块小石子，初没入时无声，而不需几会儿，便泛起了一波一波的涟漪。

一开始，是在哥谭做特殊服务业的“夜之女士”们中，流传起那位不怎么像样的义警的关键功能问题的言论。无论是讲述者“听闻”还是“亲历”，都一致赞同那句徘徊在鼪鼬之迳的论断：“没错，这事儿千真万确。”然而，对于那标的物的具体尺寸，坊间却有不同的传闻，有保守估计八英寸的，也有传奇十六英寸的。

偶有不识趣的嫖客，问问诸如“我孰与城东桶哥长？”一类找打问题。万一哪天应召女心情好了，老实回答了，难不保给自己引来一顿打。在此之后，走运点的嫖客，最多是在圈子里臭名昭著；遇上倒血霉的，事后该避忌走小巷，据说有一人进了影子里，就没完整地出来。具体少了哪部分，不言而喻。

再后来，道上便开始有14英寸红罩头，哥谭的拉斯普京一说。在操场边兜售粉啊末啊的贩子之前的状态是“干，红罩头来了，快跑否则被爆头！”现在则是“你娘谁放的哨！？红罩头来了谁的腚都不够大！”

 

×××

 

红罩头，14英寸传闻的当事人，终于在无意间发现了他最新名号的来源地——公园街那传奇墙面上迷一般的平面街头艺术。打空三个弹匣都不足以平其愤，当然最后那面墙会碎裂在一次精心不控制的爆炸之中。然而就算他这么做了，他仍是“哥谭的拉斯普京”这一荣耀头衔的归属者。止损无门，他亦烦躁不堪。毕竟这一名号带给他的不仅是来自多位站街女士们热情洋溢的关注，还有坊间对他真身的各种猜测。诚然他对各种疯传流言其实并无多烦恼，倒是此件涂鸦产生的背后原因意图和动机令他义愤填膺。

说到这，还得感谢红罗宾的点醒。当他正为涂鸦街区附近作案关键时期监控录像的缺失胸中郁结时，盘坐在他安全屋床上，正对着本本噼里啪啦的Tim提示：“你想想什么人能有此种资源手段，且有兴致跟你开这种玩笑呢？”

 

二话不说，红罩头当夜便闯入Wayen大宅，进门便大呼：”迪基鸟纳命来！“

迎接他的Dick、Steph、Damian三人中前两人前小臂竖起，笑容可掬，悠悠前行。

”哦呀14英寸先生大驾光临！“

”快，恶魔小鬼，跟我一样把你的小臂竖直立起来！“

”-tt-为什么我要跟你们一起犯蠢？这么做到底什么意思？“

”嘘Damian，不要问，小孩子不要知道。“

”——呔！屌脸，你能在光天化日下搞出这种丧心病狂的街头艺术，药店碧莲！“

接下来便是一阵叮铃桄榔叽里呱啦，间或夹杂着来自□□，不对，灰之子Richard的声辩：“什么‘街头艺术’？嘿！小翅膀我发誓我不知道这件事的起源！拿Damian的初夜发誓我真不知道那个涂鸦是怎么出现的我只是听到企鹅人的手下这么说过！！”

或者是Damian，初夜归属仍是个谜的Damian：“Grayson闭上你的臭嘴！啧Todd你个疯狗终于发病了吗？”虽然嘴上十分不屑，下手却积极主动得令人错觉他才是终于摆脱链子的小型猛兽，除了痛打“疯狗”，对自己人也毫不留情。

又或者是唯恐天下太平的Stephanie，她一面忙着注意不要笑岔气了，一面狼嚎着：“嗷哦哦哦，可怜的Jay，你是来找爹地B量产专为你订做的套套的吗？说真的，你到底是把谁操坏了，让对方愤恨到要披露你隐私的地步？”

“你怎么能猜测是我开这种下流没品的玩笑呢！？我的心都碎了！！”

“因为你本来就这么下流没品又爱惹是生非！”

“嗷！恶魔小子我警告你不要公报私仇！”

“切，是你自己疏忽大意。”

 

“……我还是过一会儿再把茶和曲奇带过去吧。”

Afred远远看着他们，自忖着：“我想我该给年轻的Timothy少爷寄张感谢卡片，虽然他的方式有待改进，但是结果还是相当令人满意。就算Bruce少爷上回从Jason少爷那儿得到的‘看望纪念品’已经痊愈，托这二人品性的福，我真不知道还有什么原因会让Jason少爷在感恩节前光顾老宅一趟……

也许我应该多准备些华夫饼？”

 

×××

 

半个城市之外，Tim看着那段红罩头怎么也调不出来的缺失的监视记录：一个套着暗红色连帽衫的青少年踩着滑板路过公园街那条已成传奇的小道，动作娴熟地停下滑板，从衣兜里掏出一罐最常见的粉色Montana喷漆，开始动手。

 

毕竟，尺寸这种东西，谁用谁知道。


End file.
